trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SizzlingFirecracker
Be the Angry Bitch You are really irritated, about 80% of the time. You hate talking to people, unless it's really important. You tend to be busy with more 'important' things, but you never really tell anyone what they are. Excuses are your most powerful weapon. You tend to hate all trolls of all blood colors, but you find the lowers on the hemospectrum to even more annoying. You like to insult people, and finding out peoples flaws and judging them is one of your favourite things to do when you're talking to them. The number one is blocking them. When you are in a good mood, you try to be nice but it comes out as sarcastic and annoyed. This doesn't show often unless you were talking to a matesprit or a morail, but you don't really think that's gonna happen. You have lots of interests, including fireworks. You are really fond of beautiful things other than fashion, but designs are okay you guess. Fireworks are probably the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, how they fly up in the air, lingering for a moment then exploding into a bright lightshow of colors and magnificence. Your lusus excretes gunpowder, so you like to make fireworks yourself. You've been getting quite good at it, and every half sweep you have a lightshow. Nobody is invited except you, though. You also like FTS's (first troll shooters). You put on your headphones (this takes a while because of your horns) and jump into the game, screaming at everyone and laughing madly as you teabag their sorry asses. You are the best at shooters. The best. Nobody stands in your way. And if they do? You just troll them until they leave the game. You somewhat appreciate the lesser arts. You are no fan of horsewang, so you'd rather stick with the art like this. You can't draw or paint worth shit, so you don't bother. You just look and appreciate, criticize and hate. Another thing you like, strangely, is romance. Black or Red, it doesn't matter, but the intimate relationships really touch you. You read a lot of romance novels, and giggle like a silly girl all day and blush furiously as the two trolls you read about go flush or caliginous for one another. It's so beautiful and cute, romance. You are so entranced by it, but you wouldn't tell a soul. Not that you like talking about such a thing anyway. Your trolltag is sizzlingFirecracker and you talk in an ANGRY AND !!*EXPLOSIVE*!! MANNER. FUCK OFF, !!*GUYS!*!! Examine Room !!*EXAMINE*!! IT YOURSELF !!*DUMBASS*!! Allocate Strife Specibus !!*STUFF*!! BLOWING UP! You use EXPLOSIVEKIND which is totally awesome, since it makes stuff blow up! You also use BOTTLEKIND, because you always have a bottle of booze on hand! Examine Fetch Modus THIS !!*THING*!! SUCKS! Your modus is the MINESWEEPER modus, which requires you to complete a grid of minesweeper carefully to get your items. Oh, and if you screw up, everything goes out, that really sucks. Examine Abilities Explosives You LOVE anything that goes boom, so you are pretty much an EXPERT on firecrackers, rockets, explosives, and so on. Physical You can hold a ridiculous amount of BOOZE in your body before falling unconcious. Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia Zillie Partea sounds like Silly Party. And Zillie just decided to host a party for lots of the trolls in The Insurrection. Coincidence? Yes. Zillie's horns are slightly positioned like a headset, for her love of FTS's (FPS's) THAT IS NOT greenConniver's BEANIE THAT'S A BANDANNA SRSLYYYyyy Zillie's horns fell off after getting one of her damaged organs removed. Thank gog. Relationships Examine Chumproll Day 1 thoughts = 1., Day 2 thoughts = 2., Day 3 thoughts = 3. Ithlena Isthesis (mythicalEngineer) -1 YUCK. !!*THOSE*!! GILLS. OKAY !!*GAL*!! THOUGH, I GUESS. 2. APPARENTLY !!*HER*!! HIVE EXPLODED. !!*NOW*!! SHE HAS AMNESIA !!*OR*!! SOMETHING. THERE'S !!*LIKE*!!, TWO OF HER !!*NOW*!! TOO. 3. FUCKING BITCH !!*SHOT*!! RAELIS. NEXT TIME !!*I*!! SEE HER, I'LL !!*KILL*!! HER FOR SURE. Revyss Ycroda (aluminiumKing) -1 Salvia Datura (lucidHallucinogen) -1 Amazar Lutoben (superiorInstrumentalist) -1 Raelis Sepius (serpentMedic) -1 Argead Hyllus (encroachmentArchitect) -1 Cesaro Romano (culturedGodfather) -1 Likllu Pont'caa (vocalOvertone) -1 Tettra Sedect (teemingProngs) -1 Phidal Unismo (adamantRevolutionary) -1 Acroto Portis (armlessFighter) -1 Kimio Paracelsus (crushingAlchemist) -1 ANNOYING, !!*BUT*!! I FIND USES !!*FOR*!! HIM. 2. LOWBLOOD FUCKER. !!*HE*!! CARES ABOUT ME !!*FOR*!! SOME REASON. PROBABLY !!*A*!! RUSE OR !!*SOMETHING*!!. THANKS FOR THE !!*USELESS*!! DRUG. DUMBASS. 4. WHERE'S !!*HE*!! BEEN? I HAVEN'T !!*TALKED*!! TO HIM OR !!*SEEN*!! HIM LATELY. Maleno Coggle (affableTinker) -1 Rashei Kahmet (sandstoneSentinel) -1 Magnea Sulpha (roboticBlacksmith) -1 Riotte Norquel (xanthicInsignia) -1